


Babysitter Tiberius Rex

by Dhole



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Babysitting, Caesar's Legion, Crack Treated Seriously, Flagstaff, Gen, Local Dad doesn't know shit, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhole/pseuds/Dhole
Summary: When the head Centurion of Flagstaff's wife takes ill, Tiberius Rex finds himself in an uncomfortable situation way beyond his comfort zone.Part of the Semper Fi series.





	Babysitter Tiberius Rex

 He paced back and forth across the carpet. Every few seconds Tiberius would stop and quickly rush back to the bedroom door, pressing an ear against the oak desperate to catch anything the medicus was saying within.

His beloved wife was ill and Tiberius Rex had never felt so powerless in his entire life. There seemed to be nothing he could do, but wait. As advised by the woman seeing to Athena. Across the hallway Tiberius had sent Ace Dakota to his bedroom and demanded he stay there. Not wanting the ankle biter tugging on his cape every four minutes asking for his mummy.

The bedroom door clicked open, out stepping a young woman carrying a makeshift doctors bag. Tiberius rushed over, immediately boxing the doctor in against the room.

“Well? What of my wife’s health? ...Answer me!”

The women blinked in bewildered shock, before wiping away what she could only assume was the Centurion’s saliva.

“I have reason to believe Athena has pyrexia.” The doctor stated. Tiberius’ slowly raising brow confirmed he would need further information. “Fever. Possibly stress related.”

“No bloody wonder then. Looking after that wretched brat all day... He’s killing my wife!”

“Centurion Tiberius Rex, I can assure you your wife will not die. A few days rest, she will make a full recovery.” She explained. It may have come off as a comforting statement, when a matter of fact was she just couldn’t bear to listen to a middle aged man blame all his woes on a four year old. Almost pitying the poor child really, he seemed sweet when he came tumbling over to his mother's bedside asking her all sorts of questions about her doctor's bag, before the Centurion whisked him away promptly.

The doctor made her final notes, handing them over to the disgruntled Tiberius who just wanted this stranger out of his home. Creaking open his bedroom door, the brute slowly padded along their carpet and crouched down beside his laying wife's side. His knees didn't take well to the sudden action, but Tiberius ignored the harsh cracking of his aching joints.

“Athena...” He whispered to her, prompting the other's to slowly flutter open. Athena smiled weakly at him, prompted his own scarred lip to twitch at the corner. “Can I get someone to bring you anything? Anything at all, my flower?” He sounded so gentle and sincere, dropping his usual gruff and cold demeanour all for her. His tenderness paid off, Athena's hand gently reached and squeezed his own. “I'll be heading to the town hall soon. Best to say now, dear.”

Athena seemed to twitch, the way one would when hit with shocking news or a disheartening confirmation. The male's brow raised, watching his wife shakily rise upwards into a upright sitting position.

“Da...What about Dakota?” She rasped, wiping her forehand and taking a shaky breath.

“He is in his room. He'll be fine. Now, anything else before I go?”

“Tiberius. He'll need somebody to watch over him!”

“Then I'll get Dirus to drop him off at the priestess temple for a few days.”

Athena's stare turned hard, her neck snapping to him like she had been slapped hard.

“I do not want that man anywhere my son!”

The brutes amber eyes rolled. Again with this protective bubble Athena refused to take Ace out of.

“Then what do you wish for me to do, Athena.” The sentence was spoken more threatening then as a request, Tiberius patience already beginning to thin which it often did when Ace was the topic subject. But his wife did not fear Tiberius’ temper, she would face anything head on of in the matter of her son’s wealth fare

“Why don’t you take him with you to your office? Yes! Take him, Oh Dakota would love that, Tiberius.” Athena chimed. But Tiberius’ frown only deepened, the creases in his forehead becoming more prominent.

“That is no place for a child, Athena! He’ll just... Mess up the walls, or break something!”

“He’s never done that here...” Athena sighed, knowing that Tiberius was simply grasping at straws now. “I mean... We can always ask Garrus to come and mind him for a few days...I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the extra coin.” Athena glanced back to Tiberius, getting the exact reaction she wanted. The vein in his forehead pulsing, his knuckles turning white under the pressure of his clenched fists.

“N-No!” Tiberius barked, mentally cursing himself for tripping over his words. “No “ He stabilized himself. “I will take the boy. It may actually do his some good to be in a working environment. Yes, it is settled, Ace will come with me.”

Athena smiled sweetly. Her plan worked, twist the knife in Tiberius' weak point and soon enough he would wield. She lay back in her soft pillows, able to relax now Dakota would be spending some time with his father for a change. He'd like that, he often asked her if he could see what his father was up to. But sadly Tiberius wouldn't tolerate more than five minutes of his son at a time.

Tiberius kissed Athena's forehead softly moving her mousey brown hair aside, wishing her plentiful rest and he would see her tonight. Quickly adding he would also sort dinner tonight, he didn't want her straining herself one bit. With that, Tiberius took his leave into Ace Dakota's room.

The minute Tiberius nudged the door open he felt the familiar coiling of little arms tightly around his left leg.

“Dada! Can I see mummy now? Can I? Is the doctor finished?” A exasperated sigh was the answer the child got but his bright smile didn't falter. “Please, Dada?”

“...Fine.” Tiberius grumbled. He had to pack a travel bag anyhow. Rather not having Ace shovelling in every aspect of his room into it instead of the bear essentials. “Go say goodbye to your mother, I'm taking you to work with me today, Ace Dakota.” The second the sentence finished Ace let out a ear splitting excited screech, forcing Tiberius to cringe and snarl in frustration. Damned that child...

Ace burst out of his bedroom, rushing into his parents bedroom and clambering onto their queen sized bed. (Admittedly difficult to do when you're small and holding a stuffed animal). Athena scooped him into her arms as he giggled and nuzzled against her.

“Mummy when are you going to be better?” he mumbled against her nightwear. “I don't like you being sick...I want you better mummy.”

“I'll be better soon Kotey...” Athena said weakly, giving the pouty boy a cuddle. “Aren't you excited to go to your father's office today?”

Her son give a shrug of his tiny shoulders while fiddling with his deer teddy's antlers. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his mother all by herself, why couldn't he stay with her?

“...Can't I stay here? With you?”

Tiberius entered the room at this point carrying a carry bag filled with presumably 'Keep Ace out of my hair' related items, meaning Athena had to quickly get Dakota to go with him without a fuss.

“You- ..” She coughed dryly. “You're going to spend time with daddy today, dear... Now you go, mummy needs her rest sweetie...” She smiled and let him out of the embrace as Tiberius came over to collect Ace. The plush toy was dropped by her side. As Tiberius went to grab it Ace quickly stopped him.

“No Dada! Rambo's staying with mummy to help her get better!”

Tiberius rolled his eyes while Athena smiled at her son's sweet gesture.

“I’ll be fine now, Kotey...Thank you.” She said as Tiberius picked up Ace. Athena made the teddy wave it’s hoof at him as father and son exited, much to Ace’s delight. “Tiberius?”

The older man turned and grunted in acknowledgement of Athena.

“Promise you'll take god care of Dakota today...?”

“Yes, yes... Get some rest, dear Athena. You needant worry at all..”

* * *

  There was nothing more exciting for Ace then going to the town centre. So many exciting sounds and smells, all the different people he got to meet. Ace was in bliss. All the more better when was atop of his father’s shoulders. The boy often wondered if his father was the tallest man in the world, as he dwarfed many other males in Flagstaff.

“Hey dada?”

No response.

“Dada!” Ace attempted a plea for attention by tapping his father’s head. He got his response, ignoring his father’s frustrated tone when he finally muttered ‘What.’ Back. “Will I be as tall as you when I grow up?”

“Don’t count on it.” Was Tiberius’ blunt response.

Ace had never seen his father’s office before. The moment Tiberius stepped into the room Ace gasped in awe. The walls were a royal red in colour, behind a large desk was a huge brown leather chair that looked awfully comfy. Above the chair mounted to the wall was an animal skull with huge horns. Maybe an old pre war cattle of some sort. Other than these things were a set of filing cabinets by the only window in the entire room. To the right a worn fabric sofa that showed signs of it’s age.

Tiberius eased down to allow Dakota to hop off his shoulders and onto the floor. As Tiberius ambled his way over to the desk, Dakota tugged on the red cape that flowed from his father’s shoulders.

“Dada? Can I sit on that sofa?”

“Yes. Just do not disturb me.” Tiberius responded as he settled into his chair. “I have lots of important things to do today.”

Ace smiled brightly, happy obey his father’s wish...Until he realised the sofa wasn’t exactly the most interesting thing in the world. It’d be far more fun if he had something to play with. Ace glanced over to where Tiberius was sitting, he seemed deep in his work. Scribbling away with a furrowed brow.

The young boy swallowed hard. That was a look that meant only one thing; “Keep away.” Ace slowly slid himself from the sofa as discreetly as possible, every minute quickly back to his father to see if he had noticed Ace yet. Closer and closer Ace got the shoulder bag left tossed aside by the desk.

Just as Ace got within touching distance-

“What are you doing.”

Ace froze, eyes slowly swivelling up to the direction of the deep voice. His father wasn’t even looking at him... How did he even know he was there?

“...I ..I wanted the bag-“ Ace stuttered. Watching his father’s brow slowly rise upwards, he still did not once look at Ace.

“Hm. Next time you ask permission. Understand?”

“Yes Dada....So...Can I get some things out the bag?”

“Yes. Yes.” Tiberius sighed, waving his hand dismissively. Ace took that to immediately dive into the bag his mother often kept packed for him when he would be looked after by Garrus or one of the Priestesses. Inside was various juice bottles, a few packs of crisps and fresh fruits. Then right at the far corner of the bag he spotted a tub containing various of his favourite plastic animals.

He yanked the tub out and jogged back to his position of the sofa. The plastic toys inside rattling furiously against the lid as he ran, drowning out his father’s frustrated grumbling. The young boy excitedly emptied the contents onto the sofa, the contents spilling onto the cushions. Various plastic animal bouncing off the fabric; Zebra, Lion, Deer, wolves... Some so worn in colour their species was indefinable.

He played in bliss, keeping the noise in an absolute minimum as he made the deer ‘fight off’ the mean wolf that was a big meanie to the other animals. There was noise in the corridor, growing progressively louder to the point both father and son looked up from their activities. Then the door to the office swung open and in strode Tyrannous closely followed by a very disgruntled Dirus. Ace quiet gathered up his animals, these men always frightened him.

“Tiberius!” Ty whined, resting both sets of knuckles onto the Centurion’s desk. “Settle an argument for us!”

Tiberius’ ring and index finger gently massaged his right temple. This was his role now? Settling disputes between his squabbling captains.

“What is it...” The Centurion huffed.

“Right, Dirus says you get no good stuff from pre-war protein shakes! I say he chats shit!”

“Please do not swear my child is in the room.”

Both captains looked dumbstruck, slowly turning in unison to see the small child huddled up on his father’s sofa.

“....Why’d you bring him?” Ty asked, his brow raising.

“Athena is ill...” Tiberius grimaced. “I said I would mind him until she makes a full recovery.”

“Awh no!” Ty gasped in exaggeration. “My favourite girl’s sick? Awhh... Send her my love Tiberius!” Tyrannous cackled before he sauntered over to Ace and flopped down beside him. “What’s going on here Ace? Oh is that a deer!” He said, immediately grabbing the toy and making odd growing noises with it.

Ace only scowled at the display. Firstly how dare he touch his toys, secondly no deer even sounded like that!

“...Deer don’t make that noise...” Ace grumbled, trying to grab the toy back. But Tyrannous held to from his reach.

“Well deer are stupid anyhow! How should I know what one sounds like!”

“If you want to play, you have to make the right noises!”

Tyrannous scoffed, but a sudden firm grip on his shoulder pad caused his eyes to slowly focus up to meet the glowering stare of Tiberius Rex.

“If you value your life, you will make deer noises.” he stated slowly in a threatening manner. Ty swallowed loudly, giving an uneasy grim to assure Tiberius he was the boss.

“Uh...Moo. Mooo.” Ty said, moving the deer toy around in the air. Ace looked less than impressed.

“They don’t moo.” He told him firmly, snatching the plastic toy back and shoving safely into the tub with the other animals. No more horrible men taking them for one day. “Daddy- ...Can you make them go...”

Tiberius glowered in the men’s direction. Seeming to share his son’s disdain for them currently.

“Do you two buffoons have nothing better to do, than to argue over ...Powder?!” He snarled, infuriated now.

“...So we’ll see ourselves out?” Ty asked, already back pedalling towards the office door.

“Good idea.” Tiberius growled before the door slammed shut.

* * *

  One hour ticked by. Despite all the interruptions, Tiberius was making good time on his paperwork. He just needed to get Caesar’s seal on some documentation and then- Then his new bill would become law. Caesar would stamp any old thing lately, just wanting to be left alone all the time. That Tiberius fine, so long as his laws were given the seal of approval, his lord gladly could ignore everything else he did.

The feeling of a vaguely familiar tug against his cape roused him from his fixation. He turned slightly to his left and of course there stood Ace. He had the most mournful look on his face. If Tiberius didn't know better he have assumed the boy had just watched somebody _die_.

“I'm hungry, dada.” Ace whined, increasing the tugging motion on his father's cape to the point it forced Tiberius' neck to yank back slightly. The man sighed, taking his cape and wrenched it free from the child's grasp.

“Stop doing that! And we shall be going home at six, then I will get somebody to prepare a meal for us both.”

“Six?! That's aggggeeesss away!” Ace cried, flopping dejectedly onto his father's leg, looking up to him with his huge eyes. “I want something now!”

Tiberius' amber eyes widened in growing frustration. He prayed to all gods listening Athena had predicted this child's insistent need to be fed and watered every damned hour and packed accordingly. He pulled the bag from the floor and had a good route inside, eventually pulling out the one of many juices and slamming it onto his desk. Then finding a single pear wrapped up in a seal bag.

“There!” Tiberius grumbled, shoving the items into his son's chest. “And don't get any of that on my sofa! In fact eat there, where I can see you.” Tiberius ordered, before returning to his paperwork. He managed to write two whole syllable, before that infuriating tug reoccurred. “Ace! What is it?!” He snarled, a vein now pulsing in his new crimson face. Ace looked at him with wide eyes, holding the pear he'd been handed up to him.

“...Mummy cuts it for me.”

Rage came close to boiling over for Tiberius. His grip on the pen increasing to the point of bursting and seeping ink onto his pristine desk. But, he took a deep breath, remembering he promised his wife he would mind this child... Regardless of it's insufferable attitude.

“Ace. You can eat fruit without cutting it... Like a big boy.” Tiberius slowly explained, letting his rage slowly simmer.

“...No dada, you cut it.” Ace repeated, placing the food onto Tiberius' desk.

Eyes glowered down on the boy. But- He reached out without a word and took the pear, his free hand opening up his desk draw and retrieving a small pen-knife from inside. The blade was stuck into the fruit and sliced one way, then the opposite way, cutting it straight into two. Tiberius handed the two pieces to Ace without another word.

“There. Now eat your damn food.” Tiberius reiterated, attempting to return to his paperwork. The pen nib touched paper, but Tiberius did not write a word. He knew the issue still wasn't resolved and slowly looked back to his son. Sure as day, Ace was still looking to him holding the now sliced pear.

“...Not like that.” Ace mumbled. “Into slices..”

Another deep sigh escaped Tiberius as he once again took the fruit from his son. Placing it back onto his desk to cut it more appropriately. Once diced, he placed the pieces into the plastic bag they had been packed in and handed them back to Ace. The child finally smiled, thanking his father excitedly before sitting himself down by the desk as told and enjoying his bounty. Tiberius went to continue his work. Third time's the charm, but as he began to write, his forearm stuck to the desk. Peeling it up, Tiberius starred in disgust at his now sticky desk and arm.

This child would be the death of him.

* * *

  One hour ticked by. Tiberius was forced to clean and polish his desk a various times, as he could never seem to get the sensation of stickiness off of it. Ace stayed in the corner, messing with his little toys gleefully kicking his legs as he lay flat on his stomach. For a moment, all was peaceful in the office of Centurion Tiberius Rex.

For a moment.

“Dada?”

Tiberius looked up. Again, his son had managed to move inexplicably quickly from one end of the room to the other. “Dada? Can we go outside, it's boring in here...”

“No. I have to work, you must stay here.” Tiberius simply replied, refusing to allow this to devolve into something.

“But dada!” Ace whined.

“No! Stay here. We'll head out if I can finish these reports!” Tib snarled back. At this rate he'd never be able to get them done.

That seemed to shut Ace up. The child miserably trudged back to his seat and plonked himself down again. Tiberius resumed his writings, he needed to finish this letter to the Centurion of Two Sun requesting a supply line between the three major cities. If Aurelius- The lazy drunk, wasn't interested in keeping the legion's capital afloat, he would take matters into his own hands. One page finished, he set the print aside to let the ink dry. One thing the man noticed was the room was... Awfully quiet for the last five minutes. The brute peered up to see where his son had placed himself now. He swore if that little bastard had-

He was gone.

Tiberius leaped up from his chair nearly sending the chair flying, calling for the boy wildly.

“Ace?! Ace!!” He saw the office door was open a fraction. His heart pounded in his chest, surely he couldn't have gotten far. Tiberius left his office in a flash, racing down his office corridor and bursting open every door that came into sight. “Ace Dakota! Show yourself now!” The Centurion cried. “...Athena is not going to be happy about this...”

Tiberius paced back and fourth in the building's foyer. Trying desperately to figure out a plan, he'd tracked down plenty of runaways hours after being declared missing … Surely a child that wandered away would be an easy find. Maybe he could summon Dirus and Tyrannous...Oh god- This was a crisis! He couldn't stand when things were out of his control.

The centurion burst through the council doors and down the streets of Flagstaff all while desperately calling his child's name. Various guards looked up as they watched their venerated governor go racing through the streets screaming the name of his known son. Some raised their eyes, some would look to one another and shrug in unison. Best not to question Tiberius' antics, those who did often were 'taken care of'. The definition of that varied, depending on Tiberius' current mood.

Scanning the centre of the city, Tiberius' eyes locked onto the sight of Tyrannous. He was bothering some young officers wife, who's escort clearly had no situational awareness. Allowing the veteran to try and 'chat up' the disinterested woman. Tiberius immediately muscled in, gripping Ty's neckerchief and yanking him off of the poor woman.

“Tyrannous. I need you, now!” Tib snarled, pulling the man along like a dog on a leash. Suitable, really. The man struggled, tripping over his own feet as the centurion pulled into a quiet side street. Pulling free and straightening up his neckerchief with a grunt, Ty sneered.

“What's with the shovin' ?” Ty grunted, his question was meet with Tiberius' reaffirming his grip on the man's scarf.

“I need your help! Keep your voice down as well you lout! ...Ace Dakota is missing.” Tib hissed, the panic in his dull eyes now very apparent. Nobody had ever seen the iron man in such a state, Tiberius had always tried to keep it that way. Never once wishing to expose weakness to his public. “I need you to find Dirus...Then find my son without anybody catching on that the boy went missing!...That's the last thing I need...Those dogs hungry for my position using cheap underhand tactics.”

Ty resisted the urge to snicker. Since the day Athena had that child, Tiberius wanted nothing more than to be rid of it. Now? Now he was assembling a swat team of Flagstaff’s best to hunt the boy down and bring him back to safety.

“Aight. I’ll go find the weasel and-“

“Are you calling my son a weasel?!”

“...Oh! Oh no! No I meant- Dirus...”

The Centurion stared down at his captain, until the gaze became too uncomfortable for Tyrannous to handle. He quietly slinked past Tiberius' huge frame and slipped away to hunt down Dirus. Tiberius nodded after him triumphantly. Then taking a shaky breath and exiting the side street himself. He needed to find this child and fast, his whole reputation was at stake.

* * *

  Another hour passed. Tiberius felt like tearing his hair out, there had still been no sighting of his son. Neither Dirus or Tyrannous had spotted him and now Tiberius could feel the building heat beginning to consume him. He pulled on his cape nervously hoping that his paling complexion wasn't being noticed by passing civilians. Dirus came back into view, looking slightly pink from all the running around no doubt. His expression said it all; Still no sign of the boy.

“Dirus what am I going to do?!” Tib cried, once the three men returned to the enclosed safety that was his office. “Athena will be mortified, people will see I lost my own child and worst of all- I could loose my position if god forbid- ...Joshua Graham gets word of this.”

The two captains swallowed in unison at the man's very name. Joshua valued the lives of the legion's youth greatly, Tiberius could've sworn Joshua expressed disdain towards his treatment of his own child. This surely would give the legate just the right amount of ammo to knock Tiberius off of his perch.

Dirus pondered. Tracking missing children not exactly his forte, even when he was training to become frumentarri. Which he gave up to become Tiberius' right hand man... Weather he'd regret this later in life remained to be seen. But- A missing child was no different than a defector surely.

“Perhaps... We are going about this all wrong. I think-”

Ty suddenly shoved Dirus aside, he'd had just about enough of this charade.

“I got an idea! Just grab a kid who looks like Ace and take him to Athena! A kid's a kid, it'll be just the same! Cut his hair, change his clothes! No harm done!”

Tiberius and Dirus blinked in unimpressed unison. Then the Centurion slowly rubbed both his temples and emitted a pained sigh.

“Tyrannous. Athena would notice her son is completely different...”

“You dun know that. She didn't notice when you got that hair cut last month aight?”

Another blink from Tiberius.

“...Sensible suggestions only, please. Dirus ...Continue please.”

Dirus nodded, giving Tyrannous a small glare for interrupting earlier.

“We're going about this the wrong way. There are three of us, yet we're sitting among a population of what... A hundred?”

“Hundred and Seven.” Tiberius said smugly.

“Yes, yes. Well.. Make them find the child. Play into profligate greed, offer a reward and we'll simply say the boy got out out of his house after the mother fell ill. No one is to blame...Except maybe the child.”

Tiberius mulled this over. But shook his head in response.

“No. Athena could catch word of it.” Tiberius stated. He would never hear the end of it from her. ‘You lost our son!’ ‘Our little Kotey!’. Tiberius cringed at the very thought. “We’ll stay as we are... The three of us. Now, one of you search the animal pens. One of you will search my office again ... I will go into the town centre. I swear to god if neither of you can find a little boy in a small city I swear to god, I’ll dock your wages for the month! Now move!”

Both men scarpered, as Tiberius flopped into his leather chair with exhausted whine.

* * *

  Garrus' satchel was heavy with coins. The tax had been collected, of course some were reluctant to hand over their freshly earned wages. Some merchants flat out refused. Too tired to even argue any more, Garrus simply left the matter alone. The governor wouldn't notice a dip in his tax fund, surely. He was headed back there now, not at all thrilled himself to be visiting Tiberius. That man had been in a mood lately, worse than usual. He had no idea why, maybe his breakfast wasn't cooked right this morning or some similar, equally asinine reason.

On approach to the Weatherford Hotel, Garrus took note of the fact there were no guards. Odd... He ventured on inside, knowing he had full permission to enter the premises for tax related matters. The corridors were empty also, not a soul seemed to be around. This made Garrus feel slightly uneasy, never had Tiberius left the council building unattended before. Maybe something terrible had happened... Garrus swallowed hard, a lump forming in his dry throat as he padded ever closer to the Centurion’s office.

Hand wrapping cautiously around the brass doorknob, Garrus slowly edged it open. He hesitated to step inside and it took a deep to finally coax himself to venture inside. The place....Empty. Part of Garrus felt slight relief there was no Tiberius sat there, hunched over his work unhappy to be disturbed. Garrus approached the large desk, placing his heavy satchel onto it.

It jingled when it landed with a thud, heavy with Flagstaff’s riches. Garrus then whipped out his tax form, ticking and jotting down the amounts each legionnaire and citizen had paid this week. When he reached the name of the merchant who point blank refused to pay up... Garrus hesitated. 

Normally, a refusal resulted in referral to Tiberius Rex, who would then send the goon squad around lead by Tyrannous. What he choose to do... Garrus dared not think about. His pen hovered over the name... Before he made up an amount and wrote it down next to their name. He could only pray Tiberius wouldn’t count up the collection. He tore the sheet and let it flutter down atop of his tax collection.

Garrus turned to leave, deciding not to question Tiberius’ absence further. He had done his job, there no further reason to stay here. Just as his foot was about to exit into the hallway, Garrus heard the faintest tapping noise come from the office. He blinked and shook his head. No- He must’ve imagined it. He turned to leave again, but the noise reoccurred.

This time the Decanus knew he wasn’t hearing things. He cautiously stepped back into the office, his ears straining to catch the direction this tapping was coming from. Mice? No... Surely not. The noise came again and this time, Garrus swore he could hear quiet murmuring. Somebody was in here. Hiding. Garrus reached for his SMG, a weapon he had never once had to use since taking his position as Tax Collector. Maybe this would be the day he'd use it- Shooting down an intruder in his bosses' office.

“Show yourself, ignavus .” Garrus stated loudly, standing centre of the room. “I will be merciful if you surrender now.”

There was some shuffling from behind the sofa. Garrus began to slowly lower his gun, then the shadow began to emerge from it, starting off large, then slowly diminishing in size until... Ace Dakota peeped around behind the arm of the sofa. Garrus became weak with relief. Oh thank god...It was just- Wait... Why was he here? “Ace Dakota have you run off from your mother again?!” He scolded, hands meeting his hips as he took a stern posture.

One day this kid would get into serious bother if he kept doing this. He was running lady Athena ragged with his wandering antics. He crouched down to a squat, to get head to head level with the young boy who still seemed in shock from seeing a drawn weapon.

“...I'm not with mummy.” Ace mumbled in response, his eyes trailing to Tiberius' matted carpet. “I'm with dada today, mister Garrus.”

The Decanus' face changed to an expression of surprise, maybe even shock. Tiberius? Watching his son...Like an actual parent? Goodness, had hell finally frozen over? Garrus quickly hid his shock though, not wanting to rouse Ace's suspicions, he was a smart kid after all.

“Where is your father than, Ace Dakota?” Garrus asked, a brow slowly raising. Maybe this four year old could finally solve the mystery of the missing Centurion. Ace's head tilted to his right shoulder, an expression of exaggerated thought now worn on the boy's face.

“Well... I went to the toilet and I heard him yelling at me. So I went to find him but the door was too heavy! I got out but... I wented back to his office and dada was gone!”

Oh.

Garrus blinked then shook his head, before blinking again. It didn’t take long for the Decanus to quickly fill in the gaps. Kid goes walk about, Tiberius panics and runs off to find him... Only the kid never left. Classic. Oh he bet Tiberius’ face was a picture when mummy’s little angel had disappeared. No doubt Tiberius was now running around Flagstaff like a scalded rat, desperate to find Ace before Athena got the news and would leave him for good. ...In a perfect world.

He turned his attention back to Ace.

“We should find your father then, young one.”

Garrus went to pick Ace up, but the boy took a protective step back. Shaking his head at the puzzled looking Decanus.

“...Take me to mummy, mister Garrus. I want to go to her...Not dada...” He mumbled. “I want to go to mummy. She's sick and all by herself. She has Rambo but I want to be there too mister Garrus! Oh please, please please!” he broke into whines, jumping on the spot and escalating his voice's pitch.

Garrus swallowed. This wasn't exactly his forte. But- He obliged, retrieving the carrier bag from by Tiberius desk and slinging it over his left shoulder. Then telling Ace to follow him, he'd take him home. Garrus had wanted to see Athena since learning she had taken ill.

“Come on small one, let's go visit your mother.”

“I won't stay small forever mister Garrus!” Ace chirped up, as he skipped alongside the older man.

“Sure young one. I'll await that day with baited breath.” Garrus chuckled, as the two exited the hotel together.

* * *

 Wails of despair echoed through Tiberius' office just hours later. It was hopeless, the Centurion protested, utterly hopeless! Ace was missing. The boy was gone- never to be seen again. Athena would hate him... Then he'd lose the public's admiration! His position- Oh god he could lose everything he had worked so hard for! Gone! All because he agreed to watch over a wretched brat.

His two captains could only exchange eye glances to one another. Maybe it was pity, perhaps it was worry for their own heads. Their failure to find Ace Dakota could be used against them here... They could just watch Tiberius sit at his desk with his head in his hands for now. For once in his life... He must have felt...Powerless.

“...I'll have to tell her.” Tiberius finally said, his head raising from his hands after twenty minutes. His captains' brows raised anxiously, clearly not agreeing that was the best course of action. “Ace is gone. She has two choices. She can accept the brat is gone, or-”

“Or learn her husband would lie to her...?”

The sound of a female voice caused Tyrannous to snap his neck to the doorway first. There stood Athena, though still looking pale and shivery and her face mainly covered by a white headscarf. Tiberius starred, Dirus starred, as did Tyrannous (though not in the same way the other two were.) “Tiberius. Decanus Garrus brought Ace Dakota home saying he found him on his own in your office.”

“Athena...My flower..” Tiberius voice softened as he addressed her. Concern washing over his often stone like features. He approached her, but seemed to hesitate as he went to pull her close. Seeming to um- and uh- over what he should do express his affection towards her. However Athena backed up. Tiberius took it as his wife not wanting him to also catch her illness, despite her condition not being remotely contagious. “Did you come here alone? Without an escort. You know the law!”

Just as Tiberius asked, Garrus entered carrying Ace.

“I found him, Centurion.” He stated, letting Ace drop to the floor by his feet. “He wanted to be taken home. So-”

“So you obeyed the order of a damned four year old?!” Tiberius snarled, his face suddenly uncomfortably close to Garrus'. “Instead of informing me?! I was running around the city like a damned fool! Looking for him!”

“Don't you deflect blame on Garrus” Athena interrupted, much to the surprise of Tiberius and his underlings. “Garrus said he found Ace in your office! Which was empty for presumably hours, which you confirm when you say you were in the city! When Garrus brought Ace home, our son told me that you shouted at him for wanting food and drink! You wouldn't let him go outside for fresh air. Then between yourself and these two-” she waved her wrists about trying to think of a degrading word fit enough to suit the two serpents before her. “Delinquents. You force me to accept my little boy is just gone?!”

“Athena-” Tiberius tried to interject.

“No! You clearly care only for enforcing your rules! Well you can sleep in your office and have the whole night thinking of new, stupider rules to prioritize over your child going missing!” Athena snarled, turning her back to her husband and the two goons. “Ace, sweetie...Lets go home...”

And the three of them left. Leaving Tiberius standing there with his jaw hanging open in shock.

“...What...Just happened...” Tiberius managed to say. His voice ripe with astonishment.

Tyrannous slowly began chuckling like an idiot.

“Yuh- Yuh got fuckin' whipped man!” He blurted out.

Unwisely. Tiberius slammed his fist into the man's skull, then stormed back into his office like a sulking teenager. Which where he would be spending the night just like his wife had commanded.

* * *

  Athena and Garrus sat on the soft sofa as Ace Dakota played on the rug by the fire. Garrus made them both some beverages, feeling they both really, really needed it after that confrontation with Tiberius. Part of the Decanus worried that the Centurion wouldn't be merciful for her speaking to him that way...

“Lady Athena?” He asked, glancing her way from his mug of tea.

“Yes, Garrus?”

“...You are not worried about Centurion Tiberius' response? I worry he will be displeased and see your retaliation to his anger as speaking out of term.”

The woman didn't seem at all phased though. Calmly sipping from her cup and readjusting the blanket she wore to cover her shoulders.

“There is no need for concern, Garrus. I know how to handle my husband and his child like temper.” Athena explained, taking a calming sip form her cup.

Garrus raised his brows and nodded solemnly. She seemed to have things in order, so he need not worry. But the Decanus couldn't help but do so regardless. Tiberius was a monster...

“And Garrus?” Athena said, getting Garrus' attention. “...Thank you, for today. You brought my Kotey to safety... I appreciate it...” She slowly reached out- and gave the Decanus' spare hand a squeeze. The Decanus' cheeks flushed pink, his hazel eyes opening slightly more in surprise. Athena smiled shyly at him as she found his own hand squeezing hers right back. For a moment, it felt like just the two of them.

The Decanus felt his heart pound in his chest, heat building in his cheeks the point he swore he had contracted his own fever. He went to speak, but his throat was as dry as sandpaper. All that emitted was a strangled whine, then something that sounded like a 'Your welcome!' . Athena smiled and patted his hand again. Then her son suddenly came charging to the sofa, crashing himself in-between them both.

Athena quickly moved her tea cup and Garrus followed suit. Athena smiled and pulled Dakota closer to her, giving the young boy a tight cuddle.

“Have you come to sit with us grown ups, Kotey?” Athena asked the boy with a weak smile on her face, as he ran a toy deer along her shoulders making little clicking noises for it's hooves. Athena smiled and kept Dakota close to her as he played contently by her side. Garrus smiled too, giving the kid's hair a ruffle and reminding him he's caused a lot of trouble today.

Later that night, Garrus carried an exhausted Ace to his bedroom. Then; immediately doing the same to Athena, carrying her bridal style to her bed too. She insisted she could put the boy to bed, but Garrus wouldn't hear of an ill women being forced to work herself... He set the woman down on her bed and brought her some water.

“Garrus...You're very sweet to do this...” Athena said, now back in her bed dressed in her luxury dressing gown. “...I'm fine now, dear. I don't need to keep you any longer.”

“You're not keeping me, Lady Athena.” Garrus chucked, taking a knee at her bedside. “It's not like I have much to go home to...Apart from my cat.” He laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “But if you insist... I'll leave you for the night, my lady.”

Athena nodded, giving him a small wave and thanking him sleepily once more for everything before nodding off into her pillows. Garrus sighed softly to himself and shut her bedroom door, going along the hallway and turning every light off along his way. Out the door, locking it shut with his spare key; then off he went to return home.

One day. One day he'll tell her.

 


End file.
